hotel transylvania 2 ending my version
by Trevor Miller
Summary: sibella from scooby-doo and the ghoul school and draculaura from monster high are invited to their nephews 5th birthday party but when grandpa vlad interferes mavis's anger upsets draculaura read to find out what happens next


**_now before we get into the story i just wanna say hope you enjoy this my first fan fic now i was i'm just suppose to assume you have knowledge on these disclaimer i own nothing i just thought what if sibella and draculaura were in the ending of hotel transylvantransylvania scooby-doo is owned by warner bros monster high is owned by mattel and hotel transylvania is owned by sony enjoy!_**

a truck came pulling up to hotel transylvania were mavis, johnny and there son were waiting it was johnny's family for it was their son's birthday hello were here!. said johnny's mom enthusiasticly the night brings johnny's family here sang the phantom of the opera to take away all that dredd hold dear hide your feelings in side.

the zombie waiter came in he grunted dude why do you wanna leave? this place is out of control johnny's nephew asked his cousin i don't wanna leave johnny and mavis's son retorted all these awsome freakozoids _hope i spelled that right_ said another one of johnny's nephew's. so who's the coolest monster asked another one cakey he replied they all laughed except for him he felt bad about that.

isn't it nice to have the have the whole family together said johnny's mom mavis do you have any cousin's or fangys in your family? she asked nope it's just been me and dad the counts daughter replied oh i never did ask how you lost your mom? johnny's mom said oh she was killed by angry humans mavis replied ohh said johnny's mom said shocked. awkward sang the phantom of the opera.

but there are my sisters sibella and draculaura and my grandpa vlad mavis said trying to brighten it up ooh you have a grandpa and two sisters? johnny's mom asked yeah they'll be at the party i invited them mavis replied this shocked dracula.

at monster high the ghoul's were hanging out at lunch when the head misstress announced draculaura please come to the office so draculaura cleo denile and frankie stien all went to the office along with jackson jekyll clawd wolf and deuce what is it? asked draculaura am i in trouble? not at all headmisstress bloodgood replied i was told to give you this you are hereby invited to your nephews wedding read draculaura oh my raw you have a nephew? asked cleo as of recently replied draculaura mavis my older sister married this guy named johnny i'm finally gonna meet him i'm so excited the vampire councell came to pick draculaura up she got in the limo and they took.

meanwhile at miss.grimmwoods finishing school for ghouls the girls were in the middle of more volley ball practice with shaggy, scooby, and scrappy when suddenly miss.grimmwood came out sibella she said i have something for you she gave sibella the invitation dear sibella she read you are invited to your nephews 3rd birthday party gee like i didn't know you had a nephew sibella shaggy said reah me reather scooby added yeah said sibella my oldest sister got married to a human she said this will be my first time meeting him i'm kinda nervous don't worry sibella he'll love you winnie said yeah and we'll support you every step of the way scrappy added sibella smiled at her friends then turned into a bat and took off

meanwhile at hotel transylvania

you invited him!! dracula said still shocked i mean i'm excited about sibella and draculaura but you invited him!! dad they've never seen dennis mavis replied i wanted them to meet once before we go sure great peachy good old vlad dracula said

vlad gets the invitation you're invited to your great grandson's birthday great grandson he said then he goes there.

sibella and draculaura enter hotel transylvania waving to everyone hi draculaura said sibella. hi sibella said draculaura. sibella! draculaura! mavis said running up to hug her sisters i'm so glad to see you 2 i'm glad to see you too said sibella me too is this you're grandson asked draculaura yes this is dennis said mavis dennis this is you'you're aunt sibella and aunt draculaura but before they could say anything else vlad came in grandpa? draculaura asked shocked who invited him? asked sibella i did said mavis what?! said sibella and draculaura but he hates normies said draculaura you don't know that defended mavis while the three sisters were busy arguing dracula was talking to johnny you need to disguise as a monster the count said cause when he finds out your normal he'll kill you dad said dracula this is mavis' husband johnny and this is your great grandson vlad where are your fangs let me see said vlad he doean't have them replied dracula oh he's just a let fanger like you were said vlad we should scare him through something he loves the guy mavis hired to dress up as cakey the monster came on stage hi i'm cakey he said who is that? sibella asked mavis cakey it's dennis's favorite show replied mavis and i thought those romance movies were lies about monsters said draculaura but this then vlad turned cakey scary this is his favorite show? asked sibella this isn't in the show said mavis then after they were done mavis noticed dracula and vlad and she got mad this was just another attempt to turn him intoa vampire! she said what if he'll never be a vampire! you mean he's a normie said draculaura can we just stop using that word mavis replied what's wrong with being normal she continued hurting draculaura's feelings and seemingly dennis' draculaura aand dennis ran off crying look wait you did said sibella you upset draculaura oh so this is my fault said mavis i'm not saying that said sibella i am saying you should apolagize now if you'll excuse me she said but then found her friend and one of her gym teachers from miss.grimmwoods finnishing school for girls winnie scrappy she said what are you doing here we came to pick you up when ready said scrappy but now we gotta go talk to your nephew oh i wish i could help said sibella but i need to talk to my other sister okay see you later said winnie sibella found draculaura who was still crying are you okay asked sibella no said draculaura hey i don't think mavis meant it said sibella comforting draculaura you sure asked draculaura positive said sibella then they noticed vlad was gonna attack dennis after figuring out he's normal we've gotta save them said draculaura let's go said sibella lemme at em lemme at em i'll knock em i'll sock em said scrappy getting ready to fight vlad but before vlad could attack scrappy winnie pulled him away and sibella and draculaura came just in time dennis discovered his vampire powers and stopped vlad mavis johnny and dracula came in just in time to see it look mom dennis said i'm a vampire and a superhero grandpa vlad said mavis you are uninvited he left then mavis turned to draculaura look draculaura i'm sorry mavis said it's okay you were frustrated draculaura replied well i better be getting back to monster high said mavis as a bus came and picked her up mavis decided she would stay and raise dennis in the hotel this is fun said scrappy but we gotta get back to the school yeah coach shaggy is waiting for us said winnie by mavis said sibella when they got back scooby asked row was it it started out rough said sibella but it was fun scooby dooby doo! shouted scoob

the end

 ** _hope you enjoyed this really is my first fan fic so go easy on me but be honest_**


End file.
